Mou Ichido Kiss Shitakatta
Romanized Title Mou Ichido Kiss Shitakatta Japanese Title もう一度キスしたかった English Title Wanted to Kiss You One More Time Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 1991 Romaji Mabushii natsu ni tsukamaeta tsuyoku shinayaka na yubisaki Sabishii hitogomi no machi de osaeteita koi wo butsukeatta Honki ni kizutsuku koto osorenai sunda hitomi ga Ame no gozen roku ji ni deteiku boku wo tsutsunde Kumoru mado yasashiku hibikasete nagareru uta ga kanashikatta Furikaeru anata wo dakiyosete mou ichido kisu shitakatta Saikai wa sugu ni otozure yagate mayoi wa nakunari Aki no tobira tataku made kokoro yoseai aruiteta Futari chigau basho de shika kanawanu yume wo motteru kara Wazuka na jikan shika nokottenai to shitteita Moeagaru omoi wa hakanakute aenai hibi ga mata hajimaru Yasuragi to itsuwari no kotoba wo nani hitotsu ienai mama ni Yakusoku wa kawasareru koto naku yureteiru koi wa awanoyou Furikaeru anata wo dakiyosete mou ichido kisu shitakatta Kogarashi ga sugiyou to suru goro yasete shimatta futari no hi ni Sasowarete anata wa yatte kita ketsudan wo fukikakeru tame Odayaka na egao tsukuri nagara deai wo kuyamu koto wa nai to Iiki kase glass wo aketa toki kore ga saigo da to unazuita Shiroi iki sayonara tsugeta ato kuruma ni norikonde yuku toki Furikaeru anata wo dakiyosete mou ichido kisu shitakatta Japanese 眩しい夏につかまえた 強くしなやかな指先 寂しい人ごみの街で 抑えていた恋をぶつけあった 本気に傷つくこと 恐れない澄んだ瞳が 雨の午前六時に 出て行く僕を包んで 曇る窓 優しく響かせて 流れる歌が哀しかった ふりかえるあなたを抱き寄せて もう一度キスしたかった 再会はすぐに訪れ やがて迷いはなくなり 秋の扉たたくまで 心寄せあい歩いてた 二人違う場所でしか 叶わぬ夢を持ってるから わずかな時間しか 残ってないと知っていた 燃え上がる想いははかなくて 逢えない日々がまた始まる 安らぎと偽りの言葉を 何一つ言えないままに 約束は交わされることなく 揺れている恋は泡のよう ふりかえるあなたを抱き寄せて もう一度キスしたかった 木枯らしが過ぎようとする頃 痩せてしまった二人の灯に 誘われてあなたはやってきた 決断を吹きかけるため 穏やかな笑顔作りながら 出会いを悔やむことはないと 言い聞かせグラスを開けた時 これが最後だと頷いた 白い息さよなら告げた後 車に乗り込んでゆく時 ふりかえるあなたを抱き寄せて もう一度キスしたかった English Delicate fingers captured firmly in the blinding summer On the street of lonely crowd, they were arranging this suppressed love It's really gonna hurt, was becoming transparent in those unafraid eyes At six o'clock afternoon rain fell around me, I was leaving The foggy window was gently echoing the sad song that was playing Looking back I wanted to embrace and kiss you one more time A reunion would come visiting soon, before too long the bewilderness would disappear Until autumn knocks on the door, I'd keep walking while holding my heart intact Both us in different place only because we had dreams to be fulfilled Only a bit of time left, we knew this clearly The burning love was for a short while, days on which we can't meet are starting again While not saying even one lie to put you at ease And not one promise was exchanged, this swaying love is fragile just like bubble Looking back I wanted to embrace and kiss you one more time When cold wintry wind has finally passed, under the light were two persons who have become thinner After being invited you finally come, only to resolutely break it up with me While putting on a calm smile, you said you never regret our getting together Opening the glass that blew the wind in, you nodded and tell me that this is our last time After saying goodbye in a puff of white breath, you were getting on the car to leave Looking back I wanted to embrace and kiss you one more time